Evil For A Day
by jburke2101
Summary: Kimiko and Omi are fighting over higher power in a female and male debate. So Master Fungs solution is to let Kimiko become evil for a day and making Omi to stop her in her quest for world domination.
1. Chapter 1

Evil for a Day

Chapter 1

6:00 am in the morning at the Xiaolin Temple would normally start out peacefully, having tons of chirping birds singing their melodies for the morning sun, smelling the moist air through your nostrils.

That's until Omi starts his rants about his believes about women being lower than men. That's when Kimiko gets going with her anger and fury. While Dojo would be yelling around like an helpless idiot.

Leaving poor Master Fung to spit out his morning tea, "AHHHhhhh! Master Fung! Master Fung! Omi and Kimiko are at it again!" the old man already knew what was happening and the conflict is, "Oh dear" he got up and headed towards the fighting monks.

When he got passed the doors that revealed the two monks fighting at each other, he became outraged with disappointment. He saw that they were using their elements to hurt each other. Horrified at the sight Master Fung quickly jumps in between them and quickly hits their joints to paralyze them where they stood.

Stiff they both were, they yell, "Master Fung!"

Giving them a frown he says, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves"

Kimiko tired to justified herself, "But Master Fung, Omi was talking about how girls shouldn't be here again all because of how girls couldn't understa-"

Omi was appalled, "You just don't get what I was trying say _Kimiko..._ only a girl wouldn't understand"

She couldn't point her fingers but she darted her eyes, "SEE! SEE!, WHAT I MEAN MASTER FUNG!"

Master Fung was upset and firmly says, "Enough you two!" they got quiet and looked at each other, then back to Master Fung.

He walks in the center of them and asks, "If I allow you movement" he looks at both of them, "will you two say you're sorry and discuss about what happened here like the civilized monks I know you are?"

Looking at both of them they nod out of defeat and he strikes them perfectly for them to move again. They were quiet at first but Master Fung gives them a frown and they apologized quickly.

"Now let's discuss this over some tea and see if we can finally clear this matter up" Walking away he let Kimiko walk in front of him and Omi behind him to avoid conflict.

When they reached the tea room they sat around a small table and waited for instruction.

Master Fung looks to door and calmly says, "Dojo"

Dojo darted out of the side quick and says, "Yes Master Fung"

"Would you kindly make us some green tea for us"

Dojo saluted and says, "No problem" and slithers out.

Looking back to the two monks who were not even looking at each other, he says, "Kimiko you may start"

She looks at her master, then to Omi and back to Master Fung, "I'm tired of hearing Omi always talking about how girls are weaker than men in everything" she breaths out a long sigh

He then turns to Omi, "Omi"

Omi looks up and says, "I'm just saying girls have less of a chance to succeed then boys are"

Master Fung clearly saw that Omi has not yet grasp the concept of equal power in women and men. Than thinks of a crazy solution that Omi might finally understand in equal power. However he must cause Omi to think that women can be at higher power then men, or sometimes at a dangerous level can't be beat.

Grabbing his chin Master Fung says, "Omi, Kimiko, I have a proposition for the both of you"

They look at him with uncertainty and ask what this proposition was.

Looking at Kimiko first he says, "Kimiko I'm willing to let you become evil for a day"

At the same time they shout, "What!"

Smiling he continues, "Omi if you say women are weaker than men then you should have no problem in stopping Kimiko at world domination"

They both were in shock at Master Fung's suggestion in turning Kimiko evil for a day and making Omi stop her at her quest of world domination.

Omi says, "Now, Master Fung there's gotta be harder a task then that"

Kimiko looks at Omi and places her hands on her hips, "And what makes you think that this isn't a hard enough task for you"

Omi shrugs to say, "Well you just don't seem that much of a threat really"

Kimiko's eyes become wide and red, looking at Master Fung and slams her hand on the table to say, "I accept this challenge Master Fung" she then looks back at Omi for his reaction.

Omi was speechless, not because of Kimiko's agreement to be evil for a day but in actually thinking she could win this bet, but he to slams his hand down and says, "This should be fast"

Getting closer into strangling Omi's neck Kimiko confidently says, "We'll see"

Clapping his hand Master Fung proudly says, "Then it's done"

Just then Dojo came in with the morning tea. They all received there tea and drank to the bet of Omi's mission into stopping Kimiko's world domination quest when she turns evil for a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Master Fung hands Kimiko the Yang yoyo and says, "Are you ready Kimiko"

She smiles and replies, "To the fullest Master Fung"

Omi gave a quick hiss and says, "I wouldn't be overly excited Kimiko, this will be over in minute"

She just wanted to strangle Omi's neck so hard that she wanted to see his head pop right off but she gave him a side glance and says, "You won't sound so high and mighty when I have the world in my hand and you apologizing to me"

Omi gave a quick snicker and waits for her to make the first move. With that as a result she steps a little farther away from Master Fung to yell, "YANG YOYO!"

As soon as the portal opened to the Ying Yang World she jumps though it and stuck her tongue at Omi. Omi just waved his hand and waited for her return.

Kimiko got though and she looked around at the familiar strange atmosphere of opposites and she thinks about a plan on how to rule the world in one day, (Sorry I can't reveal this plan just yet (because I need to think about it more)) with it all set and ready she yells, "YANG YOYO!"

After a while Omi was just stomping his feet on the side because he was just to inpatient. Master Fung decides to say, "Omi" the round headed monk looks at him, "You will not have any help from the other monks or myself unless I decide it's the appropriate time to assis-" he was stopped in midsentence by Omi's hand

"Please, Must Fung It's like I said I'll have this done by lunch" when Omi finished they heard the vertex opening.

It was Kimiko returning back from the Ying Yang World. She jumps out and lands on her feet gracefully but upon landing she kneels down. It's was quiet for a second until Omi spoke, "You mine as well give up now Kimiko, you're a girl after all and you're not smart enough to do thioff-" Omi was hit straight in the stomach by Kimiko.

She stood high and mighty over Omi's crouching body on the ground. She smiles darkly and says, "Don't talk to me in such a tone, boy" She opens her eyes to reveal that they were no longer blue or kind but red and glowing.

She walks away chuckling deviously and disappears from sight.

Gasping for air Omi says, "Lucky shot"

Master Fung bends down to him, "You better follow her"

Omi sweats, "O-Oh please Master Fung, I'll just give her a hour head start"

Master Fung didn't object or complain, it was the more he had to learn. He straightens himself up and walks back into the temple where he was confronted by Clay and Riamundo.

Riamundo was the first to ask, "You think this is a good idea Master Fung"

Clay adds, "Yeah this could turn for the worse"

Master Fung looks at both of them and says, "Don't worry, if things do get out of hand I have a solution into stopping this madness"

Omi was offended that his friends and master were doubting his ability to stop a girl, "Master Fung, please this is Kimiko were talking about, a _girl_, She's probably just going to one of those beauty places"

Just then Kimiko was in front of the volcanic lair of Chase Young. She was there for one reason, Wuya, that was her first stage of plan one.

She kicks down the stone door and walks over the ruble. She walks though the first main hall and came into an opening which soon became filled with Chase's cats, but she wasn't fazed with fear or any other emotion.

She tries to walk forward but was quickly block by a wall of large cats. However she stood her ground and gave the scarcest look that could match Chase Young's death stares. She accomplished that and they all step aside out of fear and she continued up the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw nothing and got aggravated. Until she heard a sound coming from another room, she followed the source in hopes it was Wuya.

When she got to the door she opens it and finds Wuya cuddled up next to Chase on his bed. Wuya was shocked and gasped at Kimiko finding them like this and she jumps out of his bed.

Kimiko gave a quick whatever hiss and says, "Please like it's that much of a shock"

Wuya darted her eyes side to side and yells, "Well a brat like you should learn how to knock first"

Chase looks at Kimiko and could feel that something was different about her.

Kimiko leans into the door frame and places a hand on her hip, "I wouldn't be concern about me right now Wuya" She looks at Wuya and continues "You should be more worried about yourself" She starts walking up to Wuya.

Wuya hissed, "And what should I be more worried about, You"

She continues to walk but around Wuya and starts heading for Chase Young on his bed being bared chest, "You should be more worried about on what the great warrior Chase Young is going to do to you right now"

The witch was confused, "What"

Kimiko reaches to the side of the bed and leans into Chase's face, "I would pissed off if my partner jumped out of the be like they were ashamed to be caught with a sin" She was inches away from his face "If you ask me I would just _love_ to be caught in a dirty act" she shutters "that's just so _sinful_"

Chase's eyes got wide and he felt aroused by Kimiko's words. Wuya got mad and frighten at Kimiko's statement about Chase. That's when Kimiko backs off from Chase's face and says, "Wuya I challage you to a Showdown"

Wuya was stunned but somewhat amused, "Haha And what do you have to wager"

Kimiko raises her arms and says, "My powers and youthful looks"

Wuya burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha ha You, Powers ha ha ha"

However Chase quickly silences her and gets up, "Now just hold on their Wuya" he walks behind Kimiko and leans into her, "And what are you wishing to gain out of this Kimiko"

Kimiko took a sigh that Chase was surprising pleased to hear and she looks at Chase to say, "I just need her powers" and she flatters her eyes, "so I could destroy her"

Wuya got mad at Chase and Kimiko having their little evil chat and she shouts, "Fine!"

Looking away from Chase she says, "Excellent"

She walks away from Chase and heads closer to Wuya. When she got close to Wuya she looks straight into her eyes and says, "The challenge is to fight your opponent to a shameful defeat"

Wuya felt uncertain now and was beginning to feel small, "I-I accept"

Kimiko and Wuya took there fighting stances quickly and yell, "GONG YI TEMPAI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Columns rouse and spitted to create a circular arena for Wuya and Kimiko. Each we're given enough space to fight. The two chicks were ready to fight as hard as there evil little hearts desired.

The fight started out fierce and violent. Both female brought out there dark side (mostly Kimiko ah hahahaha).

But before anything started Chase had restored all of Wuya's magic, just to make things more interesting for him.

After Wuya's powers were rushed back into her body, she took her stance and was ready to fight. Wuya gave the first hit, but was blocked by Kimiko's cross fire. To which Kimiko started with her kicks, then to her new powerful hits.

Wuya got a couple of blows on her upper chest from Kimko, she was getting aggravated with the results of getting tired already. Wuya starts using her magic, however at the same time Kimiko took out her fire and just swirled her fiery focus on Wuya.

Kimiko's fire had more strength and velocity that it was just so deadly and sexy at the same time. Her calls of her element were added to her hits and kicks. Kimiko was a lot faster, stronger, and sexier than Wuya.

Wuya tried to block the heat with her black magic, but something was wrong. All of Kimiko's attacks and flames were still hitting her.

Apparently, because of Kimiko being so evil, she could now penetrate though Wuya's evil spells.

Wuya fears the truth but still asks, "What kind of trickery is this, CHASE!"

He smiles and chuckles, "Ha ha ha what trickery?"

Wuya cries, "CHASE! What's going on?"

He gave her a smirk, "Can't your blind eyes see" Wuya stares back at Kimiko, "Kimiko is on the side of evil, and apparently she can out power your useless magic"

Stupidly Wuya replies, "So, what does that mean"

Chase becomes more amused with evil delight, "Let's just say that your only chance of winning this match, is to relaying on your material arts skills, to which I know you don't have" he shows his teeth of evil.

Sure Wuya was a good fighter but her so call skill is very limited, because of that, she mostly relied on her magic to help her, to which weren't working for her right now. Maybe that's why Chase restored all of her powers just before the fight started.

Kimiko smiles, "And now Wuya, because you don't have a chance against me, I'll go easy on you" She smiles in the most sinister way, "WUDIA MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko glowed with her fire that she hovers directly over Wuya. Before Wuya could think Kimiko dives down at Wuya, attacking her at full speed, like a fiery crater. Once at contact Wuya felt the stabbing pressures on her feet, for trying to block Kimiko's hellish force.

Cracks are spread across the ground, creating a spider wed of destruction. Kimiko had the devil's force of hell that couldn't be stopped. The heat was getting to hot for the witch. The old hag thought that she was going to die from a heat stroke.

Kimiko keep the forces on her and started to throw multiples fire balls at her. Soon what started out as fire were becoming red beams of light that were shooting out like red lasers.

Wuya was torn, burned, bruised, and ripped to shreds of flesh that made her even more hideous.

Kimiko was still the beautifully and flawless rose, that just had sharper thorns. The evil in her heart was soon being craved by heartless man on the side watching her.

One final blow to the ground Wuya yells for mercy, "Kimiko please, stop, I can't take it anymore, the fire is just too much" The witch tires to feel her skin, "my flesh won't be able to heal itself if we continue PLEASE!"

Quickly Kimiko interrupts. "Finished are we?"

Wuya yells, "YES! JUST STOP PLEASE"

Smirking deviously Kimiko held her head up high, "Very Well, just let me hear what I want to hear" she looks at Wuya.

The hag very soon grovels at Kimiko's feet to praise her as victor and as the new mistress of all evil.

Everything went back to normal the only differences on the scenery was having defeated Heylin witch on the side coughing up bleed, but no matter, Kimiko _loved_ it.

But very soon everything lights up red, All of Wuya's powers were now being transferred to Kimiko's body. She felt empowered by the infinite glory that was filling Kimiko's veins. The power, the extension of evil filling inside of Kimiko's heart left horror into the eyes of the witch.

Finishing her victim into shame Kimiko lowly says, "Now leave my sights you worthless excuse for an evil slut" She points Wuya out the door, but Wuya was hesitant to leave.

Kimiko quickly shifts her body at Wuya to scare her; the witch got the message, "Ahhh! Don't! I'll leave! I'll leave! Just stop!" she gets up and very cowardly runs away.

Victorious Kimiko was, she laughs, "Ah hahahhahha ah hahhahhah ah hahaha" a laugh that even the great Chase Young would kill to have.

Claiming down Kimiko takes a deep breath; "(Sighs) I feel exhilarated" She smiles into space.

Walking beside her Chase says, "You should be" he waves his hand out to show respect to her, "you just defeated a most annoying heylin witch on earth" he smiles, "Even with her full powers restored you still had victory on your side"

Looking at Chase, she smiles, "I get the feeling that you're impressed with me"

Shrugging his head he says, "That to" he raises a brow to her, "but I feel more aroused then impressed"

Putting her hands on her hips she says, "Sorry" she points at herself, "But this chick has other plans"

Interested to hear more Chase integrates, "And that would be"

Putting her hands into a fist and grinding her teeth she lowly says, "There's another person, I wish to _humiliate_" She names her victim with venom, "Omi" she flips her hair back and turns tone back into her a sexy vixen, "Also to accomplish world domination" Her voice becomes more risen with excitement, "I want to see the world bowing at my feet, and to accept me as the most powerful being in this realm. To also prove that I can be the most terrifying _girl_ that Omi has ever FACED!"

All this evil talk made Kimiko horny and Chase Young was right there, but she had no time for that sort of thing right now, she takes a deep breath "You know the usual" she smiles evilly.

Seeing a woman out for revenge and destruction always made Chase hot, "Intriguing, do you mind if I join you, on your conquest for evil"

Putting her focus on Chase she seductively says, "I don't know, are you up for it"

He walks closer to her side, "Can't say I'm not"

She glowed with many dirty thoughts, "Partners"

He smirks, "Partners" he extents his elbow out to her.

She accepts

Walking away with his new partner Chase states, "May the world fear our destruction"

Snuggling closer to his arm Kimiko flirtingly says, "Naturally"

They both walk out of Chase's palace, they head straight for the Temple where part two of Kimiko's plan was in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the temple we see Omi lying on his back relaxing with a cup of ice water in his hands and sitting in a long chair not having a care in the world.

That's until Riamundo pesters him about Kimiko again, "Uh, Omi?"

In an irritating tone again Omi replies, "What is this time Riamundo?"

Riamundo tries to reason with him, "Don't you think you should be out there, looking for Kimiko right now" he waves his arms in the air, "I mean she's out there, being EVIL DUDE!"

Clay tries to help with the conversation, "He's got a point there little buddy, you better skedaddle out of here real quick, before you regret it"

Omi sits up with a sigh, "My dear naive friends" he places a hand on his chest, "trust me there's absolutely nothing to worry about"

Just then a fire ball hits his drink.

All three boys look up and all of their jaws dropped to the floor. They see Chase and Kimiko on the roof tops of the temple looking down at them. They all noted that Kimiko was snuggled up into Chase's arms.

Omi frantically yells, "KIMIKO! CHASE YOUNG! H-HOW!

Seeing Omi scrumming for answers made Kimiko smile to say, "Let's just say that I have a knack for getting rid of old hags" she and Chase smile at each other.

Omi eyes widen and he points at her, "You Got rid of Wuya!"

Frowning at Omi for pointing at her she jumps down with Chase from the roof tops gracefully to reply, "Yes, could have happened years ago if _someone_ wasn't saying that she wasn't much of a threat" looking at Omi very harshly she finishes, "just because she was a _girl_" she places her hands on her hips.

Omi didn't want to argue about what he said anymore, he wanted his friend Kimiko to be away from Chase Young right now, "Kimiko! You shouldn't be with Chase Young"

Kimiko felt Omi's fears and smiles, "What, not liking the pair Omi" she leans onto Chase, "I thought you said this was going to be easy for you" she chuckles.

"I, Uh" Omi tries to find words, "Uh of course, I'm just shocked that you went for help"

Kimiko frowned and hissed, "I didn't ask for help"

Omi thought he had Kimiko in the corner and continues, "Then how is it that you are able to partner up with Chase Young"

Kimiko curls herself around Chase, "I have my ways" she snuggles into his neck more.

Chase was hearing the conversation and he was amused with the conflict. Kimiko and Omi argue for a good five minutes and during those five minutes Chase thinks.

Chase's Thoughts

So Omi thinks he can handle anything and everything about girls. (Brain sighs) Omi isn't learning anything new yet nor has he grabbed the lesson too never under estimate your opponent, especially as fine as Kimiko.

Back to Story

Flipping her hair back Kimiko seductively says, "I attract Chase with my skills" she looks at Omi for amusment.

Pondering on the word skill, Omi looks at Chase.

Chase answers, "I'm just as surprised as you Omi" he takes Kimiko's hand and places it near his lips, "Kimiko holds a better chance of winning this wager that you and her had challenge each other with" he kisses Kimiko's hand.

Omi couldn't believe this; Chase Young, the one who said he was the strongest out of them, now he changes his mind to Kimiko, Chase also had doubt in him.

Omi shouts, "All of you don't believe that I can beat Kimiko right now" he looks at everyone.

"YES!" everyone shouts.

Omi was beginning to have doubts of his own, "Uh, Well let's just see these skills of yours Kimiko" he takes his fighting stance.

Everyone looks at Kimiko for a reaction.

Her response was a loud, "Ah ahhahahhah ahhahhahhahha hahhahah ahahahha ha hahahahhahahhahha"

Omi just blushed; did he do or say something funny, he didn't know what to do.

Kimiko takes a deep breath, "Sorry Omi" she walks up to him, "but it's not time for that yet" she pats him on the head and continues to walk pass him.

Omi didn't want that! He quickly tries to charge at Kimiko, but he stopped by a famous heylin warrior blocking his way, "Chase Young! What are you doing?"

Chase smirks; "Protecting my prize" then whacks Omi to the side.

Sliding across the temple ground Omi turns back to Chase, "Prize?"

Smiling deviously Chase replies, "A bride Omi, she's everything I want in a woman"

Omi was in shock, "Like what?"

Listing the qualities he points out, "She has the smarts, beauty, power, a destructive personality, and killer body" he smiles at the last part.

Omi was confused, "Wasn't that Wuya"

Chase was degust, "Please, Wuya only had two points next to her name but Kimiko, she has all the cards down on the table"

Omi couldn't believe his ears; he was stone struck with surprise.

Standing straight Chase teases, "Jealous" he sees Omi frowning, "then you should have stayed on the side of evil when you had the chance, I would have considered you as a son"

Omi couldn't help but look away from him; he didn't want to admit anything, he envied Kimiko for proving that she was better than him and for making Chase believing that she was best.

Just then Omi looks for Kimiko, when he did, she was gone.

That's when Omi freaks out, "The vault!"

As Kimko punched through the stoned floor of the vault, everything shifted and morphed into stairs that were ready to be used.

So she goes down the steps and uses her new powers to reveal all of the Sheng Gong Wu in front of her. She took all of it and transforms them into smaller trinkets, so she could stuff them into her robe.

She was proud of herself for getting all of the Wu, but all she really needed was one, The Ring of Nine Dragons.

To which, was in her possession now.

**(GASPS)**

**Still into this story? GREAT!**

**I will update soon.**

**I hope your really liking the story so far.**

**So Stay tuned for another upcoming chapter for**

**EVIL FOR A DAY!**

**Laters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please people! I'm still writing, it's not like I didn't mean to not let Riamundo talk about Kimiko throughout the last Chapter, the story is still under development so don't worry if a character you like is Out Of Character. It's just… I need time man. Plus not to hurt anyone's feeling's but I'm a Chase and Kimiko fan so I lead my stories to them more, so chill. **

Chapter 5

As Omi tried to run for the vault he tries to yell for his friends to help. He wondered where they have gone, most likely with Master Fung.

However Chase stops him again. The small monk tries to fight for passage, but it wasn't happening.

Just then Kimiko shows up to quickly say, "Chase lets go, _we _got what we needed"

Omi yells at Kimiko, "Kimiko! Chase is planning on making you as his bride" he runs for her but he was grabbed by Chase's large hands.

She looked at Chase then back at to Omi, "Is that suppose to scare me Omi" she chuckled in amusement. Yes her plans needed Chase for a while longer, but not for long.

Chase answers, "Excellent" he looks at Omi who was in his grip, "Guess we'll be seeing you later Omi" he let's go off the young monk to fall onto the ground.

Getting angry Omi shouts, "Chase Young you get back here" but his expression changed when he sees Kimiko waiting for Chase, "Kimiko?"

She just looked at him and smiled in delight, "I'll be seeing you tonight, You may have the skills to impress the amateurs you surround yourself with, but you can never understand the true power that you could have when you're on the side evil, trust me I will have the world in my hands" She sees Omi eyes crying for help "And I will be having you bowing at feet for forgiveness" once Chase was next to her, she requested that they go see Jack Spicer next.

Chase nods in agreement and they soon vanish into thin air.

Still on ground Omi looks at the place where Kimiko and Chase had disappeared off form, she's gone, and the Kimiko he knew was gone too.

"MASTER FUNG!" he runs into the temple.

In the Temple Somewhere

With a great deal of concern Riamundo tries to reason with his master, "Uh Master Fung did you not see what just happen out there"

The Master replies with a questionable tone, "Indeed, most unusual"

Clay suggest, "Maybe we should be fixing this"

Just then Omi stormed into the room, "Darn right you better help fix this" he started to get near his Master and the closer he got the quieter he got, "UH it's just" Omi was quiet; he has never raised his voice to Master Fung before and didn't want to start now.

Master Fung finally says, "Omi" Omi looks up at him, "I told you Omi, that Riamundo and Clay… nor I will be helping you on your quest"

Riamundo cuts in, "But Master Fung, this is already getting out of control, Kimiko could be in danger as it is"

Master Fung tries to explain, "I know my young monks can't see what I'm trying to teach here, but this lesson is for Omi and him alone to learn, so the lesson will continue"

Riamundo yells, "But Master!"

Waving his hand in the air Master Fung tiers to clam Riamundo back down, "Riamundo, please I need you to trust me"

Not sure what to do Riamundo became quiet and step aside, he just had to go with it, for now.

Master Fung turns to Omi who was looking down at the ground, "One thing you could do is find Kimiko and figure out her plan"

Omi became ashamed of himself now; he got Kimiko into this dangerous mess because of his foolish talk about woman.

He wondered where she was right now.

Somewhere in the woods leading to Jack's place

They were walking in the woods heading towards Jack Spicer's so call evil lair. Along the way she and Chase chatted for a bit.

"You have a way with words my young queen"

Showing her teeth at Chase she replies, "Now, now, Chase what's this I hear about you making me as your bride"

Looking at her he ask, "What not excited"

She smiles, "I'm flattered really" she sounded like she wanted to say more

So Chase finishes her sentence by adding, "But"

Still walking she sways her body side to side while walking beside him; allowing Chase to scan her body clearly, "An evil woman like me has no time to be with an evil lord, especially a handsome one"

Rubbing his chin he grins, "Hmm playing hard to get" A bigger smile spreads across his face, "I like that"

Raising an eyebrow at him she adds, "You just love the chase don't you?"

Feeling clever he smoothly says, "I like the challenge, and so far you are the most difficult to fish out"

Looking straight ahead again she proudly says, "Of course, but it figures, for an old guy you sure can follow tradition" at the end she tries to joke with him, "You're practically an ancestor"

Hearing her taunting him like that made it the more fun to extended the playful flirt, "I may be a hundred times your age but I haven't lost my youthful energy in bed"

Smiling at the sexual remark she looks at him, "Not doubting you have but" she innocently poses, "I'm just a young thing you know, who isn't ready for the mature nature of this world"

Chase was luring himself closer to her, but she walked away to continue the journey to Jack's.

Closing his eyes and sniffing the air of her perfume he says, "Tease"

Turning and placing hand on her hips she replies, "Naturally"

They walked for a little while longer when Chase finally announced, "We're here" however he sighs, "What could we possibly need from this fool"

Kimiko eyes widen with excitement, "He has the reversing mirror, and I need that when I reenter into the Ying Yang World"

Chase didn't make much of that, he just thought she was just preparing to fight Omi, so not to be turned back into her good self so easily.

They both walked towards Jack's basement, to finish part two of Kimiko's plan.

**I know, I know, it's terribly wrong of me to stop there, but I like to torment my readers, ha ha ha. **

**Anyways, still love this story, hope so, just subtract my side notes.**

**And just stay tuned for another Chapter of EVIL FOR A DAY!**

**Next chapter will contain more of Kimiko's _Evil _plan aha haha (finally got it all figured out)**

**Laters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodness me, I've been making the people wait. I hope you all still love this story. If I can I'll try to put two or more Chapters in next Sat. or Sun. update. **

Chapter 6

In the dark lair of a basement we see a red hair young man name Jack Spicer tinkering with his gadgets and so forth. Calmly he thinks about his plans for the day when he sighs, "There's just nothing cool to do today, I wish something would just pop up"

**KABOOM!**

A panicking Jack Spicer runs around in circles screaming for his mommy, that's until he turns around to see a figure emerging from the smog. Everything became foggy from the dust and Jack couldn't clearly see who had invaded his lair.

With the dust lighten up a booming voice broke the scared Jack's mind, "Still screaming like a girl I see"

Jack knew that voice anywhere, his ideal Chase Young. So he looks up to greet him, "CY it's so great you came for a visit, but you could have knock first" before Jack could say anything else he sees Chase moving aside for someone.

From Jack's point of view, he saw a goddess of evil emerging from the dust; he could see immediately that she was the mistress of darkness, the vixen of destruction, and the sex symbol of his dreams.

"Kimiko?"

Looking at Jack she says, "How sweet of you to remember me Jack" she moves closer to him to point in the middle of his forehead, "Guess that brain of yours is still working"

Blushing and trying to contain himself Jack tires to speak to her without screaming, "W-When d-did you bec-come to the s-side of evil Kimiko?"

Grabbing the side of his face and pulling him up to her face she smoothly says, "Not long" she brought him up to her face about an inch, "but during that time I wanted to see you personally" she made him feel the warmth of her skin, "Jack"

"Y-Yes"

Then very suddenly dropping him on his face, "Your excitant is needed"

While Jack was looking at Kimiko Chase on the side was smiling to himself.

So Kimiko decided to clear and tell Jack about her plans, "Spicer as ironic as it seems I need your help"

Getting up and dusting himself off Jack replies, "And that would be"

"I need the reversing mirror from you and for you to face Omi for me" she looks at Jack in the most innocent way, "Pretty please Jack"

This threw Chase off a bit; because he thought Kimiko was going to fight Omi, why send a fool to fight her battles.

"Whoa there, now hold on-" Jack was ready to complain and objected the request when he was interpreted by Kimiko's arms hugging him sexually.

"Oh please Jack; you're the only one who can help me in my situation" she runs her fingers though his hair, "I only want you for this task" she moves down his body in a tease, "Oh please Jack _pleease_"

Looking down at Kimiko's body made him very flustered and aroused, "Uh, I-I-huh-we-"

Getting up quickly she smile's to herself and quickly gives Jack instructions, "Alright, I need you to go to the hills of the temple and pretend that your waiting for me, Omi will show, wanting answers from you, So I need you tell him this" she whispers into his ears.

Once she was done, she backs up to say, "Got it"

"My god, yes! Why didn't I think of that, Awesome! I can't wait" Jack quickly takes off with his heli-pack, but he was quickly grab by his feet by Kimiko,

Tapping her feet she says, "Ahem forgetting something"

Thinking and finally realizing something he says, "Oh" he digs into coat and pulls out the reversing mirror, "Here, get the world my evil queen" As soon as Jack said that Chase flicks a rock to his head, it knocks Jack back into his mission.

Kimiko turns to Chase, "Jealous are we?"

Looking away from Kimiko Chase replies, "Don't flatter yourself, I could never be jealous of that maggot"

"Sighs, well everything is going accordingly" she walks to the opening of the smashed side wall of the basement, to look out upon the world, seeing the land that well soon be hers.

Stepping beside her he says, "Intriguing isn't it" she looks at Chase, "the world is so at peaceful right now… and yet our intentions for it, is to destroy the very idea of harmony"

She chuckles, raising an eyebrow to her he adds, "Would you care to share your humor"

"Heh heh" she takes a deep breath, "I can't rely on that Jack Spicer for anything"

"Its common sense to know that"

It became quiet and the evening was ready to become twilight and Kimiko speaks, "In an hour, the world shall fall into my hands"

Chase couldn't figure out Kimiko's intentions yet, but he knew something was ready happen, "I like your determination, but I just can't see how you're going to do that in an hour"

She looks at him, "Chase Young" She gives him a look that would make the earth cry, "In the Ying Yang world, I am after the source of power… life's inner power" her eyes lilted up with excitement, "The elixir of Ti Chi"

The mighty Chase Young couldn't believe what Kimiko was saying, it wasn't because he never thought of that before, but because he had never really put it into action.

She was after the world's chi in the Ying Yang world.

"As you know there are rows beyond rows of power that have never been attempted to have or to consume" she claws her hand in front of her face, "Until now, my inner chi will combine with the many other chi's, making me almost god like in this world"

It was quiet until Chase exclaims, "Never in my days have I seen a plan that so diabolical or so un-predicting with power to be pursue by a worthy foe"

Holding the reversing mirror in front of her she says, "Now that I have the reversing mirror in hand, I can go to the Ying Yang world and not worry about returning to my pitiful good self" Taking out the Yang Yoyo she puts the reversing mirror in her robe.

Looking at her, she was preparing to reenter back into the Ying Yang world for the ultimate power that was waiting for her. Chase's feelings were turning into something more dangerous than the idea of being with Kimiko, jealousy.

A feeling he has felt before. Jealous that no one was around her to stop her, she had all the time in the world, and she was taking her time. Thinking to himself Kimiko takes this opportunity of distraction.

Reaching inside her rode to reach for a Wu she says, "But there one thing I need to take care of first"

She quickly turns around to face Chase, "SHERE OF YUN!"

Before Chase could realize what was happening, he was trapped, to allow her to pull out another Wu, "Changing chop sticks" morphing the Sphere into a small bead, landing on her hands.

He was **pissed off!**

Picking up the bead with her figure she puts it to eye level, "Sorry Chase, but this world is mine and there can only one ultimate warrior in this world"

Smiling she tucks Chase into her robe and starts walking back to the temple. Part two of Kimiko's plan was finished. Now part one of three was next.

**OMG! Kimiko betrays Chase! Guess the idea of romance left the building. And so Jack Spicer enters.**

**Hmmm... I wonder if that was something entirely different from all of your thoughts. Hope so, I don't know. However the whole plan wasn't put out into this chapter, sorry, but I decided that the whole story should unfold the plan in bits and pieces, I still know the whole plan, so this isn't an excuse of making up the story as I go along.**

**So stay tuned for another chapter of Evil for a Day!**

**Laters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Man! I got a huge reaction on Kimiko's betrayal on Chase in the last chapter, it was like a wakeup call to stop me, so I'm gonna do you all a favor. I won't kill the interaction of the characters, but don't except much.**

**Alright enjoy!**

Chapter 7

As Jack Spicer flew through the air with excitement he recaps Kimiko's plan in his head over and over again, until he sees the temple down below him. He lands on a nearby hill where Kimiko had told him to wait for Omi until she made the signal.

Somewhere a mile behind him was Kimiko observing him, a respectable distant of course. She smiles at her work and finds it hard to resist to not taking out Chase Young for the show.

Reaching into her robe she pulls out Chase in a chuckle, "Hello, my fiancé in a bubble"

Sitting in a lotus position Chase opens his eyes, to see a pair of large red eyes staring at him in amusement.

His only reply was, "Quit turning me on my queen" he then quickly closes his eyes back down.

She was actually stunned, "Interesting, even when I put in that bubble you still want me" she looks away.

With a quick burst Chase yells, "I can't help it! You've changed me; you have the perfect evil senses to rule the world by side me"

Kimiko looks back at Chase, "Oh, and does this change, make you want me so badly"

"Yes!" clawing his legs he says, "I can't stop burning for you, every time I look at you I want to break you in the bed"

She blushed by being aroused by his words, "How sweet of you Chase" but she returns to her hostile personality, "Maybe I'll start thinking about taking out of that bubble when I rule the world" She pulls out the Yang yoyo and yells, "YANG YOYO!" to quickly have the vertex in front of her, but before she went in, she threw up a good amount of red fire into the air for anyone at the temple to see the blast.

Smiling at her job being done she entered into the Ying Yang world.

Chase couldn't help but look away, for he was blushing with feverish thoughts about Kimiko, seeing her so evil was madding to him, his only hope was to meditate and to wait for Omi.

A Few Minutes before the Blast!

Omi was still dumb founded at the temple that he was still at the spot where Kimiko had left him.

Moving in front of Omi Riamundo tries to talk to him, "Yo Omi" he taps on Omi's head, "Omi snap out of it"

Dojo crawls up onto Omi's head and knocks on it too, "He's been like this for an hour"

Master Fung sees this and worries about Omi's sanity, but more importantly he was worried about the time he was losing every second he was standing there. Master Fung was on the edge of interacting with the situation but Omi needed to learn.

He hears Clay add, "Yeah ever since Kimiko took off with Chase he's been standing there like desert cactus on a 110 degree day"

Without warning Rai grabs a nearby bucket of water and splashes it on Omi.

SPLASH!

Being so small it felt like the young monk was in a tsunami being taken away by his feet, "AHHHH!"

Posing with the bucket Riamundo says, "About time crone dome"

Looking lost Omi says, "What just happen?"

"Well little buddy, you just froze up like a snowman when you saw Kimiko leaving with Chase Young"

Omi remembers and falls back down again, "I don't want to do this anymore Master Fung"

Standing nearby Master Fung says, "I'm sorry Omi, but you must continue your task"

Sadden at Master Fung's reply he says, "But Kimiko"

"I know, but you put this upon yourself, you must stop Miss Kimiko today and now"

Omi was silent, Master Fung was right; it was his fault that Kimiko became the evil mistress of Chase Young, he needed to save Kimiko, after all a girl in the cloches of an evil powerful man has no chance of surviving. (Side Note: We all know better than that hehe)

Suddenly a mile north from the temple a blast of red flames flew through the skies and got everyone's attentions.

Finally Omi starts running towards the energy that was just blasted, in hopes it was Kimiko, when Riamundo grabs him to asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find and get Kimiko back" he runs off into the fields and towards the hills where the fire just blew up.

While running Omi was hoping that the world wasn't in jeopardy yet.

**Alright let's recap so far, Kimiko and Omi fight, Kimiko agrees to become evil, gets rid of Wuya, gets involved with Chase, See Jack Spicer, Betrays Chase, and now Omi is wanting everything back to normal, and Jack is waiting for Omi on the hill, Kimiko just went into the Ying Yang World for the worlds chi's, and Omi is barely heading for Jack.**

**Hope none of you are lost, my writing isn't that great, but it's OK… to understand.**

**Next Chapter will contain a fight scene, so stay tuned for another chapter of Evil for a Day! **

**Laters**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very glad that many of you like this story it gives me great pleasure to continue and finish this story soon. So please Enjoy. **

Chapter 8

In the dark corners of the Ying Yang World, Kimiko is walking up and down on the clouded floors of the strange world.

She hums catchy tunes while strolling through the many curvy paths that she was following to the world's chi. Feeling quite excited Kimiko started to add a little dance to her walk. Until she hears a roar behind her, a roar she wanted to hear.

It was the Chi Creature running and growling at her in full speed. Smiling at the creature's determination to devour her she takes a fighting stance.

Galloping at her the creature leaps at her to attack, but Kimiko quickly jumps up to kick it in the face. Knocking it down hard, the creature quickly gets up and slashes his arms at her. Leaping backwards Kimko yells, "Fire!" to shot a fireball at the monster.

The monster received its burns and continued to charge at Kimiko, she runs around the monster and kicks it's in the back, so to knock it flat on its face. The creature then turns around on its back to face Kimiko, but she stomps her feet at its neck. Pinning it good on the ground, she grabs both of its long arms.

Roaring to get back up, she smiles at the creature's struggle, so she says, "I come to get the world's chi's beast" this made the creature stop.

It began to lowly growl at her, so she quickly releases one of its arms to reach into her robe for a Wu, "Tongue of Saiping" she place the wu near her mouth.

She hears the creature say, "What makes you think you're worthy of such power"

Pulling its head near hers she says, "I defeated the guardian didn't I" the creature tighten its expression to her, she only smiles and says, "I only need this power to prove that someone I know is wrong"

The creature looks at her in degust, "Ultimate power shouldn't be used to prove a mortal's point"

Putting pressure on the creature's neck Kimiko lowly says, "I am… no… Mortal" she stops and side smiles, "At least not anymore"

The creature wanting mercy it says, "If the power is released from this world, then you must be its vessel when you leave, or let your world be destroyed" it's looks at Kimiko, "are you willing to face the consequences after your done using the power"

"Yes"

"Then so be it"

With that the creature evaporated into a foggy black mist that Kimiko instinctively inhales. She was inhaling the Chi creature's power of mastering over the worlds chi. After all the smoke has been inhaled, she breaths in the air as if she was intoxicated with ecstasy.

With a wave of her hands she summons the prize that she was after in front of her. An altar appeared before her and presented her with a rather large looking wine bottle that read the label of the world's chi

A cruel smile spreads across her face, "The time has come Omi" she chuckles, "for your demise" walking up to the altar she gracefully grabs the bottle, pulling the cork off with her teeth to reveal a display of light pouring out of the bottle.

Looking at the bottle to see her reflection, "A true face of an evil goddess" with that she quickly guzzles the liquid.

Seconds after she finished the whole bottle she claws her stomach and screams in laughter, "**WHOA HA HA HAH AHHAHHH HAA AHHHHH! COME TO ME NOW OMI, SEE THE TURE THREAT I CAN BE NOW HAHAH HAHA" **she rises off the ground and begins to pulsate with an electrical and fiery storm around her.

Omi's progress

Quickly running through the fields Omi could see that it was going to rain soon. The unwelcoming dark clouds gathering around the hills was quite frighten to him.

Finally arriving on the top of the hills he didn't see anything at first. That's until he hears an annoying laugh behind him. Quickly turning around to show his fighting stance Omi says, "Jack Spicer you really need to pick a better laugh than that of a girls"

Crossing his arm in the air Jack replies, "Hah coming from the cheese ball, I don't think so"

With the wind starting to pick up Omi yells, "Where's Kimko!"

Putting a figure on his lips Jacks says, "She's not here… Yet" but then he start fantasying, "You know she very hot" Omi raises his brows at Spicer, "Her curves are just so smooth" he motion Kimiko's figure in the air, "that sexy voice" he grips his collar, "And that evil personality that just makes you want to die" he pulls out his collar to let out stem.

Grossed out by this, Omi shouts, "Enough! Spicer I need to know where Kimiko is right now"

Snapping out of his dirty thoughts Jack replies, "Hmm I just don't feel like telling you right know"

"Well I suggest you step down or fight"

Giving a whatever hiss Jack replies, "Fine I've been feeling a bit restless this morning, so let's brawl"

Getting into position Omi asks, "What's the challenge Spicer"

Landing on the floor Jack point down at the hill, "A race to the bottom of the hill"

Taking out his wu that survived from Kimiko's clutches Omi says, "Fine my Orb of Tornamiagainst your… uh… um… what do you have?"

Jack had to think, "Hmm" digging in his jacket Jack pulls out, "The monkey staff"

Tightening his expression Omi says, "Fine!"

Leaving Jack to agree they both yell, "GONG YI TEMPAI!"

**Goodness me, the story is getting more exciting by the chapter, thank you so much for reading.**

**So stay tuned for another chapter of Evil for a Day!**

**Laters**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have something special at the end of this chapter, so hurry up and read, ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

The hill that they were on had very quickly descended and stretched further into a slide that looked like something easy to go down, but the land morphed into obstacles and made the hill seem like a mountain now. There were now rails and slides heading down to hill, giving it many curves to many directions.

Beginning to run Omi jumps onto the first rail and starts the match with the lead.

Yelling for his monkey staff Jack turns into a monkey and soon begins to follow Omi in a grunt to catch up with him.

Omi turns his head and sees Jack was about twenty feet behind him, "Hah ha ha Jack Spicer it seems I already have victory in this match!" before Omi could finish a laugh, Jack lunges himself to a slide and quickly glides pass Omi.

Looking Omi, Jack yells, "Think again q-ball!" then returning to the acceleration of his speed.

Omi's eye's practically pops out of shock and he couldn't stand the thought of losing to Jack, so he quickly yells, "Orb of Tornami!"

Hearing Omi yell Jack looks back to see what's happening, but he receives a wave of water smacking his face to the ground, he was dragging for a good while until he grabs onto the rails to get back control.

Upon seeing where he was going Jack sees Omi was ahead of him again and roars. He quickly jumps onto a rail and started to glide next to Omi again.

Reaching next to Omi, Jack starts swinging his staff at Omi's legs back and forth; Omi of course jumped out of the way every single swing but he still got hit when Jack swings his staff on top of Omi's head.

The impact caught Omi off guard and he slips off to fall to another rail, dangling with one arm he sees Spicer pass him. Omi quickly gets back onto the rail and yells, "Orb of Tornami, ICE!" he froze the entire bar that he was on and quickly hops right back unto it, to quickly start back up as fast as possible.

Spicer was probably a good fifty feet ahead of him, but it was quickly becoming a few feet because the ice was really giving him the speed he needed, they were at least past half way by now.

Jack looked back to see where Omi was and if he was gone, but to his shock he was on the side of him smiling. Quickly looking back he sees that the rails were ready to spread into different directions and were heading towards the many traps and blocked walls.

Jack could now see the end of the track, and he became trilled into seeing the finishing line but he needed to dodge everything first.

The rails quickly spits the two up and the competitors maneuvered as fast as they could react finally leaving them the finale stretch to the finishing line.

Both Omi and Jack's eye's meet and they started to put their weight forward to gain more speed. Jack seemed to be the one who was winning because he was beginning put distant between him and Omi.

However Omi took it as an opportunity to finish this, so he yells, "Orb of Tornami, ICE!" he manipulated the water to reach in front of Jack and freeze it in front him to angle up.

Before Jack knew it he was flying high through the air, wondering how it happen so fast, leaving Omi to gracefully glide through the Finish line.

Everything shaped back to normal and seemed right because Omi had both Wu's in his small arms.

Gloating Omi says, "Ha! Jack Spicer it seems I have won this battle"

Getting up from the fall Jack exclaims, "Is that what you think eight ball"

Omi looks at Jack oddly and asks, "I won didn't I?"

Folding his arms he replies, "Your head really must be that empty if you think that" then slowly looks side to side, "This was all a distraction to keep you here until-"

VAAMOOOM! A vortex opens with a big bang of fire.

Out of nowhere a huge blaze of fire got in between them and they both were knock down to the ground to see what seemed like a bomb had just exploded right beside them.

Throughout the chaos a figure emerges from the heat and landed ever so softly on the ground, it was Kimiko, now the goddess of all the fire's of hell.

She stares at the fallen boys below her. They both could see her hair flowing behind her and they were becoming blinded by the red glowing atmosphere that surrounded her.

She chuckles with the out most amusement of her glory being displayed in front of the boys.

Both boys were in complete awe when finally seeing the face of the figure. All they heard was the echoing laughs of Kimiko's voice, "Ha ha ha ha you two seem surprise to see me"

Jack couldn't find the words or the expressions of his face to express his feelings he had for her at that very moment.

Quickly he yells, "OH MY EVIL QUEEN, LETS US RULE THIS WORLD TOGETHER!" he spreads his arms out to allow her for an embrace.

Putting her hands on her hips she looks at Jack for a good moment and scans him up and down.

However the next thing you know she twirls her leg in a circle and whacks him clear across the field, landing him near a tree. Her kick alone gave a splendid display of fire.

On the ground and in pain Jack lifts his head to say, "Don't worry babe, take your time thinking about it" then finally passing out on the ground.

Seeing the horror Omi looks back at Kimiko who was staring at him with her bright scarlet eyes that were perching into his heart. What has he done to Kimiko?

As Kimiko looked at Omi in amusement she says, "Now, we fight for the world" ending her sentence with a laugh, a laugh that could echo forever.

**Great chapter I know but….**

**I just heard the greatest news ever…. XIOALIN SHOWDOWN IS COMING BACK! **

**Ohhh I am so thrilled about it! That I have a special offer to give to people who respond quickly if all of you go to my profile.**

**But don't forget to return for another chapter of Evil for a Day!**

**Laters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright second to last chapter, but this will be extra long because it's the finale fight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Seeing his dearest friend laughing so evilly, Omi starts crying about what he has done?

I seeing this Kimiko got aggravated by the boy who wanted this, so she yells, "Omi are you ready or not!"

Hearing his name being shouted by her, he gets out his mind to continually hear her say, "You're making this less fun then it is!"

Degusted by her sudden demand to fight, he tries to reply back to her without sounding sad or angry within his voice, but it was useless, "I'm not here for your amusement nor am I here to fight with you (sniff)"

Rolling her eyes she spits, "Like I care how you feel, we fight here and now..." but she saw how she could use his feelings, "however I also see how you don't want to fight me"

Omi wasn't sure how too response, "What?"

"I see Omi"

Hearing Kimiko say that he looks at her with hope, that was all he wanted right now, hope.

She gives him a hard to read glare that wasn't soft or mutual, "You can't find it your heart to fight me now… after all this, you still can't find it in your to heart to hurt me" starting to walk closer to Omi she started to sound like the old friend he knew, "Your concern for me is valued, but your mind is not yet set"

Omi could feel the air thickening with the heaviness of energy that surrounded her each time she came closer.

"I can't tell you how much that makes me feel" she reaches for Omi's hands and begins to hold him with such love he thought that everything was over.

He was confused, but he also felt that his body and mind were calming down to find relief; Kimiko was back to her old self.

**WRONG!**

With a swift move she flares her leg into Omi's face with a scream of hatred.

Before Omi knew it he was kicked across the field leaving a trail of old dirt, leaving him with the stinging thumbing pain in the center of his face. Kimiko betrayed his trust.

"YOU IDIOT!" quickly flying through the air she grabs his neck, "Did you really think I was the Kimiko you knew hours ago!" tightening her hand around Omi's neck she says, "I'm sorry to say Omi but she's long gone… you've killed her a long time ago"

Omi's tears were starting to pour now; he lost his only female friend over the course of his egotistic mind about the male being better then the female.

Tossing Omi to the ground she declares, "I will destroy everything in this world if I have to, I'll seek my own peace Omi" Reaching in her robe she pulls out, "**Ring of Nine Dragons!**"

The floor was crumbling around her and it became nothing but a bare sight of dirt, she divided into nine clones of herself and each flared with laughter. They all surround Omi evenly and stared down at him with their scarlet red eyes glowing.

Rubbing his neck Omi coughs, "You can't use the ring like that, you'll just divide your intelligence"

All of the Kimikos chuckled and said at the same time, "Even for a person with a big head you still can't learn" Looking at all of her hands she says, "my body is the essence of power, my being is no longer human, the wu can't spilt me like it did to you when you fought with Jack Spicer… I am pure energy Omi"

Eight Kimiko's spread throughout the fields and flared upon layers, upon layers of fire throughout the land that gave each individual Kimiko their own glory, leaving the ninth original Kimiko to guard Omi.

"Kimiko! Please you must stop this"

Glaring at Omi she says, "I can't Omi you made me into the women that I am now, I will stop if you accept my challenge"

Looking away for a moment Omi yells, "Fine! But if I win you'll stop this right now"

As soon as Omi's words reached Kimiko's ears she says, "Ha! We'll see" then all of her clones gathered back within her and she began her assaults on Omi, starting with her fire balls and spirals of fire.

As much as Omi tired to dodge the heat it was useless, he received many burns to gain nothing but with his life.

Omi tired to be tricky and lead her to another direction but when she was lead into the trap she just cloned herself and she just hit Omi right back down.

With no use of misleading her he tired to be direct with her by using his element, "Water!" creating an impressive sea serpent to attack her.

Seeing the water creature heading to her she became ablaze and started to drill her way through the serpent with ease, making it as if it was child's play.

Leaving the area to be steamed and foggy she flies back to Omi. While she flew back to Omi head on, he used the moist atmosphere to create ice burgs to stop her.

Each ice berg she approached turned into shards and she kicked them to Omi to lose his focus of his element while at the same time throwing fire balls at him. She tried to confuse him, which worked when she divided very suddenly.

Omi had no chose; he couldn't fight all nine of the Kimiko's at once. He needed to fight her into hand to hand combat, but even with just fist he didn't think it would work, for he was already tired and getting weak.

"Kimiko!" hearing her name being called by Omi she grabs his fist and lets him talk while they struggle for dominance.

"What is it now?"

"I want us to fight as equals"

Stopping to think she hums, "Hmm" then suddenly grins, "I guess you rather want a slow painful death then"

As Kimiko threw Omi away from her she grabs all of her wu out of her robe and takes off the ring to toss them aside, but lastly she pulls out Chase Young who was still meditating in the orb.

Opening his eyes Chase sees Omi and Kimiko looking at him, especially Omi who jaws were dropping onto the floor.

"Chase is that you!" Omi couldn't believe it he thought Chase was just watching the battle or something.

Chase frowns at the truth and says, "Unfortunately yes, but I don't mind my capture"

Kimiko sighs, "Enough of this accouter" as she spoke Chase quickly looks at her, and she was a vision of evil, a powerful source for destruction. Chase craved her so much he was practically licking the glass that she was near. She was that hot to him.

Amused with Chase she says to him, "Now now Chase let's keep this at a professional level, we have a kid in front of us" Without waiting for a response she flicks Chase away.

Turning her glare to Omi she smiles, which frightens him. She attacks him first by keeping her attacks low and fast now. Each thrust and toss Omi would be nudging or rubbing her skin, she was burning hot. Each touch felt painful.

The movements on her were getting fast and stronger while he was losing his stamina to dodge or fight.

As Omi was kicked down by Kimiko she landed twenty feet away from him, but positioned her body to lunge at him, "The end is now, so prepare to see the eternal darkness that you've made me in!" As Kimiko flared her entire being at Omi she clawed her right hand in front of her and screamed for a bloody victory.

As Omi's mind went blank he slowly remembered the last beautiful moments of being with Kimiko and working alongside with her, but mainly he remembered the course of growing up, when she was always the one there and protected him when he was at his weakest point.

Seeing the last light of Kimiko he hears an older tone yelling, "SAPPHIRE DRAGON!"

In a huge burst of light Omi became blind, but through the quick moment of blindness she became crystallized in an instance, finally stopping her destructive force. While she froze in mid air Master Fung yells, "Yang Yoyo" to toss her back into the Ying Yang world with the yang yoyo so she can return.

Master Fung had stopped her. She was stopped by the wu and she in turn stopped the wu from being the next destructive force on earth.

Master Fung looks around and takes in the horrible landscape that was once beautiful had now been burned to ashes.

Kneeling down to Omi, who was on the ground in horror looking at the empty air where Kimiko was.

Omi shacks, "Sh-she was going to-"

Stopping the young monk form finishing his sentence Master Fung says, "I know Omi, I hope you've learned your lesson"

As Omi rethought about his experience, Kimiko really had become the ruler of the world in twenty-four hours.

Lessoned learned.

There were a lot of thing that needed to be discussed with Kimiko, Omi was now waiting for her to return.

**Wowie that was mind blowing! Sorry if it took so long but I'm doing that request thing in Fan Fiction & Deviant art and there are other stories ready to be started.**

**But this story really got interesting because I didn't really plan for Kimiko to multiple, but I remembered last minute that I wrote in some chapter that she had the ring of nine dragons and it seemed very important… so… there you have it. Thanks for the love.**

**Laters**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Falling on the ground in the Ying Yang world wasn't the greatest thing in the realm. Kimiko's body ached while getting back up. She struggled in feeling like her old self again, but once she was rushed with memories of being evil she started coughing uncontrollably and felt like puking.

(Coughs)(Coughs) the last cough she did felt weak, with her energy being drained quick. She quickly falls to the ground. The Chi creature's vapor was pouring out of Kimiko's mouth and was regrouping out off her body to from back into its original form.

However strange the Chi Creature spoke to her and she could understand.

"You've come a long way for a female"

As Kimiko heard that she flinch with anger, "Don't tell me you've believe in that crap too"

The creature seemed more human like this time, for Kimiko could see that the creature was giving her human expressions of thinking, "Females, males, it useless to me, but for you to have such power in such little time and live to see another day impresses me"

Getting off the ground she says, "Oh yeah, how's that?"

"To be honest, I seem to have figured out how to set you apart from the males"

Crossing her arms she says, "And that would be?"

"As what you call males, they tend to fall into the idea of being superior to the female, but the female of your kind gives the impression of a hidden strength"

Intrigued of hearing this Kimiko smiles, "Really, What did I do to show you that?"

"You kept your motivation"

"I don't see how that's a hidden strength?"

"You kept your motivation straight without asking for more"

Kimiko felt a little small by that, "But I just wanted to prove Omi wrong, but I just ended up in wanting to kill him" she felt ashamed of remembering that moment being great.

"Whether you killed or not you proved him wrong" she looks up into the monsters eyes and saw the crazy sense of her motivation.

"You've showed your hidden strength by doing so" the creature could easily see her confusion, "You may not understand my understanding of your species but try to see yourself as a worthy being of possessing the World's Chi"

Seeing her acceptance of the complement the creature continues, "Now for your punishment for holding the power"

Kimiko flinched with shock, "What! You just said I was a worthy of holding the power"

"I told you that there were going to be consequences after you were done"

Kimiko knew she accepted the contract of paying for the price, "Fine"

Rising its head the creature hands her the yang yoyo saying, "Once you've returned, you will see your punishment"

Outside the Ying Yang World with Omi and Master Fung

As Omi was waiting with Master Fung he asks him, "Master"

"Yes my young monk"

"Can you leave me and Kimiko for a bit?"

"Of course, just don't take too long"

With a nod Master Fung left and Omi was left to wait for Kimiko.

Just then the familiar vertex appeared before him, out came Kimiko.

She looked back to normal; he never knew how much he missed her soft blue eyes until now.

She stood there, but very slowly approached Omi and in turn he slowly walked up to her.

She revision her time of being evil, she too was afraid to face Omi. She tried to kill him without hesitation, who would ever forgive such a thing.

With a sudden silent of shock they both blurted over each words to see who would talk first. However it all lead to Omi's turn, for he was ready to cry again.

"Kimiko I am happy that you are here, but will you ever forgive me for the way I've always treated you from before"

"I guess we've always wanted the same thing Omi"

Omi looks up and became confused, "What?"

"A second chance to start over"

There were no words that needed to be said anymore they both forgave and forgot.

However before Kimiko could say anything else she was lifted into the air, at first she figured it was Clay or Riamundo, but to her shock it was Chase Young.

Kimiko quickly remembered that she had trapped him into the Sphere of Yun and shrunk him to a pebble; she thought he was going to take his revenge now.

"Where have you been my love?"

Opening her eyes to see that she was in a firm hug of Chase Young she says, "Uh, what's up with you"

Rolling his eyes he says, "Figures, you have the world in your hands and then you forget all about me"

"What?" but just then she remembered, SHE FLIRTED WITH CHASE YOUNG THROUHOUT HER WHOLE TRANFORMATION! "Oh God Chase I was-"

But he silenced her be saying, "Look whether you were on the side of evil or not you still turn me on, even at this very moment" he grabs her chin and starts leaning in towards her.

Kimiko had to blush now; she never thought she could ever attract an evil man like that so easily or at all.

Trying to pull away from the man she tries to talk, "Uh Chase I"

"Hold it right there mister!"

Everyone turned around to see Jack Spicer pointing at Chase Young who was near Kimiko, "You said you were going to leave Kimiko alone once I let you out of that sphere"

"I lied you idiot"

As Kimiko looked at the two fighting evil men fighting each other she guessed that this was her punishment for being evil for a day.

Getting out of Chase's arms she quickly walks over to Omi and starts heading back to the temple with him.

As Kimiko and Omi walked back to the temple she asks him, "Maybe we should've done this a long time ago, then maybe we could've finally get rid of those two" pointing back to Chase and Jack they both laughed, filling the air with laughter of being good friends again.

**There's a sequel, called Another Day of Being Evil**

**Hurry and Check it, Laters!**


End file.
